My Dream Day
by Tokii-chan
Summary: What if your favourite anime characters came to life? Two girls, who are vampires, never expected that they would have to live the Akatsuki and Tem Hawk. What will happen if the two girls fall in love with their favourite character?


My Dream Day

Chapter 1

My name is Charice. I live in Orlando Florida of U.S.A. My favorite colors are red and black. I like black more though, but I like red too. I always have my hair in a ponytail with some bangs. Which my hair was tied into right now. I was wearing a pair of black socks, blue jeans, a red shirt – which had a back flower with an arrow through it painted on – with a black spaghetti-strap underneath. My hair was strawberry-blond. I had red eyes, and no, they are not red because of colored contacts, they are naturally red, I was born with red eyes. I know, unusual color for eyes without contacts. People never wanted to be my friend because of my red eyes. Except for one person. Her name is Angela and she is my best friend. She is the best friend in the world! I lived with her. And I still do. My parents died when I was 6, so I was too young to remember anything and none of my relatives would take me in because of my red eyes. Angela's parents were kind enough to let me stay with them. I stayed with them until last month. Angela and I decided that we would like to live in a parent free zone, and her parents were fine with that. They bought a house for us to live in and they pay for the bills and stuff and the food for us to eat. They pay for everything. They give us money once a month for a few months' worth of food and close. So that way we don't ever run out of money and food to eat. They were never scared of me either.

I have all the cloths that are in style. Thanks to the money that Angela's parents gave us. They are just too kind. It's their nature I guess.

Angela's family had strange eyes too. They all had purple eyes. Except for Angela, she had brown eyes. Angela was like me in most ways, but there are some differences. Angela has brown hair and like I said brown eyes. She has a job. She works at a Café called 'Corner Café.' I know, weird name but they get a lot of costumers. And Angela gets a good amount of money for working from 8:00 AM – 5:00 PM. That way she doesn't use all of the money her parents gave us. She likes the color blue.

There is not much about her that is different from me. These are the things that we are the same of:

-We both love the anime NARUTO! (My favorite characters are the Akatsuki. My favorite member is Deidara. Angela's favorite character is Sasuke.)

-We love shopping

-Love the internet and TV (hello, NARUTO access!)

-Love parties

-Both high school drop outs

-Have/had boyfriends. (Angie broke up with hers and punched him in the face because he cheat on her about a year ago and I still have mine that has just become my ex. and his name is Jack)

-We are both 16 years old

-We are vampires

Well that's all about me and Angela. Right now I was getting cut punched in the arms, legs, and kicked in the stomach. My ex (I can call him that now) had come over to 'play a game' with me. I know what he wants and I took the opportunity to break up with him before he could start 'playing his game' with me. And he got mad and started to beat the crap out of me. "YOU IDIOTIC BITCH! YOU WILL NEVER SEE ME AGAIN!" Jack said as he kicked my stomach for the last time and left the house with a SLAM of the door behind him.

I was on the floor, a bloody mess. Jack was gone from my life forever. Angela was at work. I got up, and went to the kitchen cabinet and grabbed the first aid kit, and went into the living room (where I was when Jack was beating the crap out me). I set the first aid kit down on the coffee table and sat down on the couch and grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. The room had blood all over the place. My blood. All because of Jack and his anger issues. I flipped through the channels and finally stopped. Naruto was on! YES! I reached for the first aid kits to start treating my wounds. But suddenly, out of know where that was –

POOF!

There was smoke everywhere. Once the smoke had cleared there was 9 men and a woman on the other side of the coffee table and I was started at them wide eyed in fear. The people on the other side of the coffee table had the same cloaks on – which were black with red clouds spread around them. That's when it hit me. They were the awesomest people in all of the Naruto anime! They were the Akatsuki!. I was happy and scared at the same time. Why was I scared? The Akatsuki were cold blooded murderers! They could kill me if they wanted or needed to, with no hesitation at all. And at the moment I saw them in my living room, I forgot all of their names, and everything about them. I don't know why, but I did. Creepy. And all I knew about them was that they are the Akatsuki and that I am one of their fan-girls. And that they kill people.

"Where are we?" The one with orange, spiky hair and piercings on his face and ears asked. More like commanded.

"You're in Orlando, Florida, United States, on a planet called Earth and you are no longer in your world. You are in a different universe. There is no chakra here, and no one would be a threat to you, and I do not know how you got here. The only thing that would come close to attacking you are hugs and kisses from fan-girls." I said, my voice shaky. Heck! My whole body was shaking.

"Fan-girls? Are you one?" the blond one asked. He looked confused.

"Fan-girls are girls who have a crush on person, character, or thing. The person, character, or thing depends on the girl. Some girls fan on video game characters, or anime characters instead of real live people. But, most girls are fans of real live people. And yes I am one." I was now scared that they were going to kill me now for sure. They wouldn't want a girl who was a fan of them hugging and kissing them in the same house as them.

"If you're a fan-girl, than how come you aren't hugging and kissing us?"

"Because I know that if I did that you would easily kill me with no hesitation at all. And I don't want to die."

"How do you know that we would easily kill you, and if you don't want to die, how come you have cuts and bruises all over?"

"Look behind you, that's how I know you would kill me. And my used-to-be boyfriend beat the crap out of me and I was about to bandage myself up when somehow you guys poofed into_ our_ house."

They all look behind them, at the T.V. with them on the screen. Looking straight at a pink haired girl and an old lady kill the red haired Akatsuki.

"We wont kill you. You are not a threat to us. Like you said, the people who live in this world have no chakra. And would you like some help with your bandages? And what do you mean by _our_?" the orange-spiky-haired one said.

"S-sure. And what I mean by _our_ is that my best and only friend lives here too. It's just the 2 of us. And if you need a place to stay you can stay here. We have plenty of rooms." My voice had stopped shaking along with my body. The orange-spiky-haired man looked at the woman. She had blue hair and a stud in the middle, under her lip. She walked over to me and grabbed the first aid kit. She sat down on the couch next to me and started treating my wounds.

"When is this fucking friend of yours supposed to be here and how come she isn't fucking hear." The silver haired one demanded.

"She's at work and she should be her in…" I glanced at the clock that was on the wall to my left. It was 5:30 PM. She must have drove to work. "3….2….1"

"CHARICE I'M HOME!" entered a very loud girl. Angela. Once she came in she froze and ran to her room and slammed the door. Who knows what she was doing.

"Her name is Angela. She is not a fan-girl. And one more thing you should know. We don't know about you because we had just started watching the anime series called NARUTO that you guys are in." Which was true. We didn't know a lot about them to begin with. All we knew was their names, until I forgot. I don't know about Angela but I knew that I didn't remember.

Once my wounds were treated I thanked the blue haired girl and went to Angela's room. I opened the door and got a shoe thrown at my face.

"OW! THAT HURT! WHY DID YOU THROW A SHOW IN MY FACE!" I yell. Well, I did get a shoe thrown at my face. "Can I come in?" I ask her quietly.

"Oh, It's you. I thought you were one of the strange people that are in the living room. Who are they anyway? I know they are the Akatsuki, but I don't know their names, or anything about what they do, besides kill people." She said quickly. I walk in. Her room was filled with Sasuke psoters. I close the door behind me and sit next to her. She leaned on my shoulder and soon my shoulder was soaked. She was crying.

"Angela, why are you crying?" I ask calmly.

"Why wouldn't I be crying? They hurt you….. Charice! And they treated you right after! These people scare me! What are we …..gonna do?" she asked between quiet sobs.

"I already told them they could stay here. And they weren't the ones who hurt me. They actually offered to treat my wounds! And they wont hurt, since we aren't a threat to them."

"Oh I see." She stopped crying. She let go of me and looked up at with an evil look on her face. "If it wasn't our new guests, than who was it?" Angela's voice became cold, dark, evil. She was ticked. I laughed.

"It was Jack. He came by while you were at work to 'play a game' with me. I told him no and took the advantage that he was here and broke up with him. He got ticked and beat the crap out of me. Than after he left I grabbed the first aid kit and turned on the TV and Naruto was on, and that's when the Akatsuki appeared." I told her. I got up and stood in front of the door. She got up and an evil smile came up on her face. She has a rope to my right (since I was facing her), beside her door. That was there just in case something like what's going on now happens. When she gets like this, there is no stopping her without tying her up.

"Move. Out. Of. The. Way. Charice." She said with an evil tone in her voice.

"No." I said. She made a pass at the door, but I grabbed her and tied her arms behind her back tightly, so she can't escape. The rope was long and was extended to let her walk without me on her back, so that way she can't run out the door when I'm not looking or paying attention. I opened the door and let her out with me holding the other end of the rope trailing behind her.

Once we got down the stairs, the Akatsuki had puzzled looks on their faces. They also asked why I was yelled out something about a shoe and my face being hit by it. I told them what happened and why Angela was tied up.

"Oh . I see. You are going to let her free once she calms down right?" the blond asked.

"Actually I was going to let her free before so she can go do what she wants to my ex." I said with an evil smile. "Can I ask you something?" I asked, my evil smile turned into a sweet innocent one.

"Yes." The orang-spiky-haired one with the pierced face said.

"Can you introduce yourselves? Yes I watched you on TV earlier, but me and Angie don't know your names. Is it ok that we know?"

"Yes. I am Pein – the leader of the Akasuki. You can only call me leader or leader-sama." The orange-spiky-haired one with the pierced face said.

"I am Konan, leader-sama's partner." The woman said.

"I'm Deidara." The blond said. '_He's hot. And I have lots of posters of him in my room.' _I thought.

"I'm Sasori. Deidara's partner." The red haired one said.

"I'm Kakuzu. And this is my partner Hidan. He swears a lot, so don't mind him." The one with red and green eyes said pointing to the silver haired one.

"FUCK YOU KAKUZU! I COULD HAVE INTRODUCED MYSELF!" Hidan yelled.

"Yes. But I did for you. So stop complaining." Kakuzu replied.

"Zetzu." The black and white one said.

"Tobi!" the one with the lollipop mask said.

"I'm Kisame." The blue one said.

"….I'm Itachi." The one with black hair said.

"Ok, thanks for letting us know. And you probably know this but, my name is Charice, and this is my best friend Angela." I said, about to set Angela free.

"HURRY UP AND SET ME FREE SO I CAN KICK THE LIFE OUT OF JACK!" Angela screamed. I sighed. I untied the rope and she went dashing out the door, screaming her head off. I watched her get into her car and drive away.

I turned around and saw the Akatsuki with 'WTH' looks on their faces. There was an awkward silence. I broke the silence by saying "Ok. I'll show you to the rooms that are not available, and around the house. Please follow me."

They looked at each other and nodded and followed as I showed them the way. I showed them where the bathroom, kitchen, and other important rooms. The house had a swimming pool in the basement and a beach in the backyard, so I showed them the beach and pool.

"Finally, here are the bedrooms. There are 16 available, so there should be enough for everyone to have their own room. You may pick which room you want. The ones at the far end of the hall are mine and Angela's. They have our names on the door, so that way guests know which one mine and which one is hers. Oh and one more thing. There are some rules in this house. Will you follow them?" I looked at them, waiting for an answer. Finally leader-sama said 'yes' that they will follow them.

"Good. Here are the rules.

KILLING!

stealing

NOT wake Angela up when she is sleeping, UNLESS it is an emergency and I am not there. WARNING: IF YOU WAKE HER UP IF THERE IS NO EMERGANCY, EXPECT A SWORD THROUGH YOUR CHEST OR HEAD, THERFORE SHE HAD A SWORD NEXT TO HER BEAD INCASE OF A ROBBER/MURDERER BREAKS IN THE HOUSE! SHE IS NOT A MORNING PERSON, EVEN IF IT IS THE AFTERNOON AND YOU WAKE HER UP, SHE STILL WILL BE GRUMPY IF SHE DOES NOT WAKE UP ON HER OWN, OR IF AN ALARMCLOCK DOES NOT WAKE HER!

I am sleeping and you need me for something, you may wake me up.

NOT cook anything in the kitchen. Angela gets mad when someone other than me cooks in the house. Do not ask why, because I do not know the answer. And she wont tell me or anyone why.

Angela is trying to beat the crap out of someone or is trying to kill them, come get me.

NOT ENTER MINE OR ANGIE'S ROOMS! UNLESS IT IS AN EMERGENCY!

THERE IS A MESS OF BLOOD OR ANYTHING IN ANY OF THE BEDROOMS OR ANYWHERE IN THE HOUSE, IT MUST BE CLEANED UP!

Any questions?"

They stare at me, for a few seconds then reply with a 'no' and they all walk into the room of their choice. Deidara picked the room beside mine. Sasori picked the room beside Angela's. Kisame picked the room beside Sasori's and Itachi picked the room beside Kisame's. Leader-sama picked the room next to Hidan's which his was next to Deidara's. Konan picked the room next to Leader-sama's. Kakuzu picked the room next to Itachi's and Tobi picked the one nexted to Konan's. And finally, Zetzu picked the one next to Kakuzu's.

I sighed and was about to walk into my room when I heard a slam at the front door. The Akatsuki walked out of their rooms and walked down stairs and I followed to see what was going on. I looked at the person who walked in the house. It was Angie, with a unconscious Jack in her hands. She had blood stains on her close and she was wearing an evil smile on her face.

"Why did you bring Jack here?" I asked, trying to stay as calm as I could.

"So that way I can torture him, of course. Charice, would you please grab a chair and some ropes and my weapons and meet me down in the spare storage room in the basement?" she said with an evil voice. I giggled and did as she asked. She has went/and is going overboard. Angela, left the room to go to the basement. I went upstairs to her room and went into her closet, where she keeps all of her ropes and weapons. I grabbed some of the ropes and weapons.

I walked downstairs and saw that the Akatsuki was still by the front door. I went to it and locked it. Then turned to face the Akasuki. They looked at me with 'WTH is goin on' faces. I sighed.

"Jack is my ex-boyfriend and he beat me up before you guys came because I broke up with him. He was always abusive so that's why I broke up with him. When Angela came home and saw you and me being wrapped in bandages, at first thought it was you who beat me up so she ran up to her room and cried because she was scared, but when I told her that it was Jack who had beat me up, not you, she flipped and as you can see what happened." I explained.

"Are you going to try and stop her." Leader-sama said.

"No. Last time this happened, it was her beating up her boyfriend for cheating on her. This time Jack is the victim because he beat the crap out me. And if I stopped her, she'll go emo and cut herself. And the other reason why I'm not gonna to stop her is because I like to see people I hate in pain." I told them with an evil smirk on my face.

I walked to the basement, with them following. We went into the spare storage room. Jack was still unconscious and sitting in a chair. I passed Angela the ropes and she tied Jack up to the chair. I closed the door to the spare storage room and locked it. Locking me, Jack, Angela, and the Akatsuki inside.

"Tobi wants to know why we need a second chair when Jack is already sitting on one?" Tobi asked.

"You'll see." Angela said using the same tone of voice she did when she came home with an unconscious Jack in her hands.

**~two hours later ~**

Jack woke up. I started giggling and Angie started laughing and evil laugh. I admit it. Angela and I are crazy. ESPECIALLY ANGIE (only when she is super duper ticked)! Jack started to struggle once he noticed he was tied to the chair.

"Your finally awake." I said sweetly.

"Now it's time for punishment." Angela said with the same evil voice from earlier.

"Since the guy will most likely end up dead or with no voice, you guys can help out if you want." I said to the Akatsuki with the same sweet voice.

They nodded and evil smirks came up on their faces and grabbed one of Angie's weapons, except Hidan didn't grab a weapon, he was going to use his scythe. I smiled sweetly and looked at Jack and said –

"Let the games begin."

_**To be continued...**_


End file.
